


eRicsoN CrACkHeadS

by Soulox



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), twdg
Genre: F/F, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulox/pseuds/Soulox
Summary: twdg chat ficformatted like discordmodern au :)inspired by "ride under the stars with me" by doodlespook





	eRicsoN CrACkHeadS

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy, i'll edit some shit if i see stuff that's wonky  
> i'm really scared that i got some characters wrong LOL
> 
> Soulox#1461 is my discord if you have any suggestions!  
> more ppl soon btw ;)
> 
> Clementine: clemmycloo  
> Marlon: rosieftw  
> Violet: louisisdumb  
> Louis: areloukiddingme

**areloukiddingme** added  **clemmycloo** to the group.  _ Today at 5:00 AM _

**areloukiddingme** changed the channel name _ :  _ **eRicsoN CrACkHeadS** _ Today at 5:00 AM _

**areloukiddingme**

everyone welcome-- the one and only-- clementine!

do it or else you guys are bullies

**louisisdumb**

THE FUKC

louis

it’s literally

5 am

**areloukiddingme**

okay then

tell me why you’re up then, tumblr girl

hm?

i’m waiting

**rosieftw**

What’s going on here?

Also, hi clementine!

**areloukiddingme**

vi is denying her tumblr girl card silently

maybe too silently…

**louisisdumb**

i levae

for

ONE second lou

and you start

FUCKIN CALLIN ME OUT

**areloukiddingme**

she’s not even denying

that she has a tumblr girl card

exPOSED

**rosieftw**

ExPOSDeD!

*EXPOSED!

**areloukiddingme**

anyways

you still havent said anything to new girl here

i expected more from you vi

**louisisdumb**

isnt that

uhhhhh

the baseball girl? ??

**areloukiddingme**

GASP

vi??

you know??

people on the sports teams??

**rosieftw**

Well, I'm in the basketball team.

And she knows me.

So.

**areloukiddingme**

okay MARLON

did I ASK

i used to be in your team too

buttface

**louisisdumb**

ur just upset bc mar knows what hes talkin bout

also

nice job inviting

at 5 am 

shes not even awake loser

**areloukiddingme**

at least im meeting NEW people, alright

unlike SOMEONE

**louisisdumb**

i choose nOT TO OKAY

**areloukiddingme**

thats what all the losers say

whos the loser now, loser??

**louisisdumb**

ok shut up

fuckin LOUser

**areloukiddingme**

wow look at our vi

being so creative

i applaud you, ma’am

she had to capitalize the lou part

just to make sure ppl understood her joke

**louisisdumb**

who the hell

uses ma’am

fuckin apostrophe and shit too

**areloukiddingme**

yOU KNOW WHAT

i WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BULLYING

ANY LONGER

@rosieftw WHERE DID YOU GO

@clemmycloo come help

i’m being bullied

**louisisdumb**

JHKHJ

HWY ARE U PIINIG HER

AT 5

ARE U STUPId

we are already

spamming her enough

dont need to torture her

anyways im going to leave this gc

**clemmycloo**

hey guys!

wait

did i do something

why're you leaving? :(

**louisisdumb**

fuck

now i feel bad

**areloukiddingme**

;-)

**louisisdumb**

lou its not 2009

why are u using ;-)

**areloukiddingme**

i like how it looks ??

dont judge me

also don’t worry clem

vi’s just a butthead when it comes to new ppl

**clemmycloo**

i’m so confused haha

but i’m glad i didn’t do anything bad

give me a moment to read what you guys said

**areloukiddingme**

if clem wasn’t so nice

you’d miss out on a good friend vi

**louisisdumb**

mayb shes nice enough

to give you her discord

even tho she doesnt want to

also im surprised

shes not yelling at you making this gc at fuckin 5

**areloukiddingme**

_ Deleted message. _

**louisisdumb**

ha

ha

ha

ur so funny

you live close to me

i can come fuck u up rn

also i think mar fell asleep

**clemmycloo**

okay!

i’m done!

don’t worry about it being early, i have baseball practice today anyways :)

also hello @rosieftw 

i’m guessing you’re marlon?

and hi @louisisdumb

um vi i think

**louisisdumb**

uh

yeah

names violet

but

vi is cool too

**areloukiddingme**

and here we see a wild violet:

what a rare feat

i think she’s…

trying to socialize and being absolutely awkward as fuck

**clemmycloo**

hAHGHA

**areloukiddingme**

it’s okay vi

i’d call that a B+ performance there

you’ve done better

**louisisdumb**

does this thing have a mute button?? ?

**areloukiddingme**

WOW

okay

okay i see

B- then, you asshat

**louisisdumb**

and you get an F

for FUCK OFF

**clemmycloo**

it was fun reading you guys tease each other

but i have to go now :(

coach javi’s calling for me

ill be back soon!

**louisisdumb**

imagine having to do

physical shit on a sat

cant relate

but uh

cya clem

**areloukiddingme**

so you’re staying now ? ?? 

also, bye @clemmycloo! talk to you soon

**clemmycloo**

bye !!

**louisisdumb**

i guess

i mean

i dont have anything else better to do

**areloukiddingme**

;-)

**louisisdumb**

what the fuck

is this winky face

code for

i stg

ur lucky its the weekend

and id rather play games

than beat ur ass

even tho that sounds fun too

**areloukiddingme**

why would you want to play on your shitty playstation??

B-)

**louisisdumb**

ur

ur rly gonna fuckin go there

playstation >>> xbox

xbox sucks

absolute

asscheeks

**areloukiddingme**

we can argue later

i’m sleepy now

zzzZZzz

**louisisdumb**

yeah run away

u got silenced b

go snooze in ur mansion

and mayb not set up gcs when ppl are sleeping

**rosieftw**

Sorry guys.

I had to go check rosie.

She kept barking for some reason.

Kinda the reason why I woke up early tbh.

What did I miss?

**louisisdumb**

louis being fuckin louis

as usual

also clem has practice

or whatever

so shes talkin later

**rosieftw**

Aw :(

I missed the chance to talk to someone new.

**louisisdumb**

what happened

with rosie i mean

also ur in basketball dude

u sure u dont have girls on you 

everytime u flex ur arm?

**rosieftw**

Don’t know.

Guess it was a squirrel or rat or some shit.

I went outside and nothing was there.

Heard some rustling though.

Also not everyone is thirsty for me vi.

Girls look at some other dude.

Some dude with a name that rhymes with bouis.

**louisisdumb**

u sure it was a rat?? ?

or did u mistake ur haircut for one?

also LOL

LOUIS

UR FUCKIN FUNNY MAR

**rosieftw**

My haircut looks cool.

I don’t know what you mean.

**louisisdumb**

whatever u say dude

**rosieftw**

I say it looks cool.

**louisisdumb**

u guys make me laugh

anyways ima go play some OW on my comp

**rosieftw**

Can I join?

I'm about to rank up.

You and louis always play without me :(

**louisisdumb**

sure

dont mind

dm call me

i might knock out after a few games tho

**rosieftw**

Let me brush my teeth and all.

Also what the fuck?

You didn't sleep??

**louisisdumb**

uh

no

whats sleep lol

and oh shit ur right

i gotta go do that too

**rosieftw**

You're fucking nasty.

Who forgets to brush their teeth?? LOL

And go get some sleep you have enough bags.

**louisisdumb**

dude its summer

ima forget a lotta shit alright

this is a safe zone

for ppl who forget to brush their teeth during summer

we are starting a riot

**rosieftw**

Okay okay.

I give up.

I don't want the fbi agents after me dude.

**louisisdumb**

who said i wasnt ur fbi agent already??

**rosieftw**

So that's who rosie was barking at.

You're a shitty stalker.

Kk I'm gonna go.

I'll call you soon.

**louisisdumb**

fuck

theyve figured me out

also aight dude

ill cya

gotta do my hygiene shit too

  
  


_ 7:45 AM _

  
  


**areloukiddingme**

guess whos back from their beauty sleep?

1

2

**louisisdumb**

dont do a countdown fucker

i forgot to mute the gc

mar and i are playing rn

**areloukiddingme**

3

meanie

are you guys ranking up without me??

extra mean

**louisisdumb**

ha ha

thats what xbox fans get

**areloukiddingme**

shut it vi

i take a nap and come back

and you guys are wasting your life away

by playing OW

what a sad generation we are in

**louisisdumb**

u

are

in

our

gen

dumbass

**areloukiddingme**

hey

no need for those types of words

:'-(

**louisisdumb**

u play ow as well

and ur a higher rank than mar so

ur just calling urself sad

**areloukiddingme**

ok no more gamer talk

clem will be confused

**louisisdumb**

wait

i wanna ask u something

afrer thsi macth tho

**areloukiddingme**

LOL ARE YOU DRUNK VI

**louisisdumb**

IM IN A MATCH NOW SHUTU OP

  
  


_ 8:32 AM _

  
  


**louisisdumb**

im so

fuckin

pissed rn

**rosieftw**

Yeah I took a whole 5 minutes to blow air into the mic in the voice chat.

Motherfucker was annoying as all hell.

**areloukiddingme**

bad match im guessing?

HAHA this is what you guYS GET

FOR NOT WAITING FOR ME

**louisisdumb**

SHUT UP DUDE

sleeping beauty headaSS

anyways

i wanted to ask

how did u get a girl to not run away from u this time?

**areloukiddingme**

i'll have you know

no girls run away from me

also?? ?

vi showing interest ?? ?

it's like she's a whole new person in the summer

i didn't know the heat would do such a thing

**louisisdumb**

nvm

forget i ASKED THEN

**areloukidding**

it's okay

i get it

it's not the summer's heat ;-)

**louisisdumb**

??? ? tf u mean?? ?? ???

**areloukidding**

_ Deleted message. _

**louisisdumb**

WHAT

DID YOU TYOE ???

TELL

ME

NOW

OR

ELSE

I

COME

TO

YOUR

FUCKIN

HOUSE

**areloukiddingme**

@rosieftw WHERE ARE YOU?? SHES COMING FOR ME

@rosieftw HELP ME DUDE

**rosieftw**

I'm watching the murder of louis go down.

Omg, @louisisdumb if you go over there.

I'll come over to record.

**louisisdumb**

sounds.

fuckin.

great.

**clemmycloo**

hey guys!

practice is finally over.

what's going on?

**areloukiddingme**

OH GOD

THE LORD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS

HE DROPPED CLEM INTO THE CONVO

**clemmycloo**

who am i saving you from?

also @rosieftw can i see your dog :0

**louisisdumb**

me

apparently

but

im too lazy to go fight him

**rosieftw**

For sure!

Let me go take a photo right now.

**areloukiddingme**

CLEM DONT GET DISTRACTED BY THE DOG PICS

IM ABOUT TO GET MY HESD CUT OFF!!!

**rosieftw**

[Sent an image of him holding up a peace sign next to Rosie whose tongue is sticking out-- visibly happy with Marlon taking a photo of her.]

Here she is!

**clemmycloo**

aw! she's adorable!

**louisisdumb**

there is no one to save u now @ lou

prepare to die

im going to drop ur fuckin piano on u

**rosieftw**

I know right!

She's super friendly too.

**clemmycloo**

i sort of have bad memories though

with dogs :(

but they're cute through pictures!

**areloukiddingme**

you guys rly doing this to me :'-(

do i mean nothing to you?

//clenches heart

**louisisdumb**

ew omg

are you roleplaying rn

this is why clementine isnt paying attention

**clemmycloo**

sorry! the dog is much more important

jkjk

**louisisdumb**

i like her already

mwahaha

lou has made his deathbed

**clemmycloo**

why is vi trying to kill you anyways?

**areloukiddingme**

well

i actually forgot.

oh right!

i typed something but i deleted it ;;;;;;-)

**clemmycloo**

:eyes: can we know this deleted msg?

**louisisdumb**

yes lou

learn from ur mistakes

and

tell

us

rn

**areloukiddingme**

sorry guys!

i suddenly can't see vi's msgs???

**louisisdumb**

oh.

my.

fucking.

gkd.

**clemmycloo**

what do you mean?

wait yeah?? i can't see her msgs

that's so weird

**louisisdumb**

wait?

is my wifi being weird??

hello?

hello??

u guys arent messing with me right?

guyssssssss

**rosieftw**

LOOOOOOL.

I'm so sorry.

I had to say something I can't believe vi really fell for it.

**louisisdumb**

oh

FUCK

ALL

OF

U

**louisisdumb** has left the group.  _ Today at 8:45 AM _

**clemmycloo**

wait :((

**areloukiddingme**

WAIT SHE ACTUALLY LEFT

WAIT

HOLD ON

**rosieftw**

I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE.

I SWEAR GUYS.

  
  
  
  
  


This is the beginning of your direct message history with  **@louisisdumb** .

**clemmycloo**

hey :(

im sorry vi

**louisisdumb**

huh?

oh

uh

its okay

ykno i was gonna go back

um

**clemmycloo**

oh shit

i really thought you were going to leave for real

**louisisdumb**

nice to

know u

care and all tho

so thats

cool

and

dandy

**clemmycloo**

yeah!

it's nice to be around different people

you get me?

and tbh

i'm really enjoying the back and forth between you and louis.

**louisisdumb**

oh rly?? ?

haha

i mean

yeah

its

yeah its nice to meet u

:)

**clemmycloo**

nice to meet you too!

violet's a pretty name btw

i wanted to say it but i completely forgot because of practice

**louisisdumb**

it lowkey sounds dumb tho

and cliche

but

thanks

i appreciate it

a lot

**clemmycloo**

do you need an invite back?

**louisisdumb**

its all good

dont sweat it

it was a joke leave so

i already told lou

to invite me back

**clemmycloo**

cool!

  
  
  
  


**@areloukiddingme** is  **Online**

**louisisdumb**

lou

lou

@areloukiddingme

**areloukiddingme**

what??

you never ping me

is something wrong

**louisisdumb**

ok

so

like

this is

super duper dumb

but hear me out

i think

clem

**areloukiddingme**

is cute?

**louisisdumb**

NO

no

no.

let me finish

fuckface

i think clem is cool

**areloukiddingme**

and

you pinged me

to tell me

that a girl

i introduced the group to

is cool?

OF COURSE SHE'S COOL

I WOULDNT INTRODUCE SOMEONE DRY

**louisisdumb**

well

ur lame so

ykno ur like a lame magnet

but i guess in this case ur not

which is surprising

but yeah

i think shes cool

**areloukiddingme**

so how did you come up with this conclusion, ma'am?

**louisisdumb**

ew

stop it with the "ma'am" shit

but uh

so she msged me

after i left

and said sorry

i guess she thought

it was her fault or somethin

but like i never had somebody care ??

when i left the gc

at least not the ppl u introduce

**areloukiddingme**

well

thats cause you're sorta scary

not in a mean way but

i remember when i introduced brody and she thought that you hated her guts LMAO

**louisisdumb**

buT ?? i didnt

**areloukiddingme**

u left the gc

after like

5 mins of her talking about the beach

**louisisdumb**

BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT

THE FUCKIN BEACH ??

**areloukiddingme**

WELL SHE THOUGHT YOU HATED HER

thank god that isn't the case anymore because

i made ANOTHER gc

and because of marlon's help

you guys are now buddy buddy

**louisisdumb**

yeah

shits cool now

anyways

thats all i wanted to say

lets get back to the gc

  
  
  
  
  


**areloukiddingme** added  **louisisdumb** to the group.  _ Today at 7:45 AM _

**clemmycloo**

welcome back!


End file.
